It's Thursday
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque el jueves es un día especial para todas las naciones, todas y cada una de ellas quería que llegara ese día y cuando llega no pueden encontrar la hora de salir de su trabajo e irse con su amante. Y todo era por Arthur, todo por él. Multipairing.


**Inspiración: **Algo que leí por allí interesante sobre los jueves y la opinión que tiene Arthur respecto a ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán, sí, busco su entretención D:

**Parejas**: Estados Unidos/Inglaterra, Alemania/Italia, Dinamarca/Noruega, España/Romano, Lituania/Polonia, Grecia/Japón, Suecia/Finlandia, Prusia/Austria, Rusia/China y Francia/Canadá. Ninguna muy principal.

**Advertencia: **¿Jueves? ¡Sí, jueves! ¡Que vivan los jueves!, temas homos y/o gay's, condones…, insinuaciones sexuales y eso creo.

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, otros con una más liviana y otros serenos, e incluso algunos preocupados por rendir bien ese día, sí, tenían que rendir bien aquel día pero no exactamente en el trabajo, sino en otras cosas.<p>

Era un día especial, muchos de los allí presentes tenían una pareja estable, era de esperarse que España y Romano tuvieran algo por ejemplo o Suecia y Finlandia que en fines de cuentas no era sólo apariencia o palabras vacías. Todos se amaban, sí, el mundo está lleno de amor y cosas así bastantes cursis, a ellos no les molestaba claro, si era cursi, si era romántico, si a veces incluso llegaba a ser odioso…

**No les importaba. **

Porque ellos sólo se limitaban a amar a aquella persona especial para ellos, a dedicarle sus pensamientos, sus suspiros, deseando tener un momento a solas para poder besarlo y susurrarle hermosas palabras, sacar en actos y caricias todo lo que guardaran dentro de ellos, sentir que ya no te carcomes por dentro por saber que está pasando por su mente, si él también te ama o algo por el estilo.

En si, como fuera su relación no les importaba, lo importante es que al final…

**Estuviera a su lado esa persona amada. **

Y ese día era el mejor para demostrarlo, era jueves, un lindo, hermoso y maravilloso jueves.

—¡ES JUEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! —gritaba a toda voz Francis emocionadísimo.

—Sí, todos lo sabemos Francia…—le respondía España.

—¿No están emocionados? — les preguntó mientras un mar de rosas parecía adornar donde él estuviera.

—Bueno, aún aquí no podemos hacer mucho…, estamos en jornada laboral. —le reafirmaba Prusia lo evidente.

—¿No tienen algo pensado? Yo le quiero dar una cena que no olvidara a Canadá…

El español sonrió sutilmente y miró hacia arriba pensando suavemente. —¿Para luego devorarlo? Jejeje —rió apaciblemente el hispano— Yo le daré mi corazón a Romano… aunque siempre fue dueño de él.

—¡Oh! ¡Que cursi eres España! —le alegaba el prusiano con una risa burlona.

—¿Cursi yo? ¿Y tu "awesome" intento de una serenata? Eso fue épico. Yo sólo fui a ver como todas las abuelitas comenzaban a tirarte zapatos en Austria, fue mejor que bueno ver aquello, si sólo hubiera tenido una cámara… ¡Hubiera dado lo que fuera por una cámara!

El prusiano esquivo la mirada defendiéndose. —No saben apreciar la buena música del grandioso yo…

—Mon amie, a las 3:35 de la mañana** NADIE** y menos viejitas solteronas con gatos pueden apreciar la "buena música", sólo quieren dormir.

—Tonterías ¡Son sólo ignorantes de mi gran canto! —trataba aún a pesar de lo evidente quedar como el que tenía la razón aquel prusiano.

—Pero volviendo a lo anterior…creo que tienes razón, creo que le invitare a salir, ¿Me esperan caballeros?—dijo divertido y carismático el español.

Sus amigos asintieron y se quedaron conversando en el último receso que se llevaría acabo en esa reunión y luego por fin libres para hacer lo que sus poco simples y extrañas mentes podían coincidir con su persona amada, claro, a Francis en aquellas cosas la mente le volaba, para él lo que podía hacerse por fines sexuales no se limitaba simplemente a "Hacer el amor", sino a muchas cosas más, pero NO queremos enterarnos de éstas por ahora, créanme que no.

El español ya estaba delante de Romano quien se dedicaba a revisar ciertos mensajes en su celular, se le hacía extraño que Bélgica hubiera faltado.

—¿Quieres ir a comer después de la junta Romano?

—Mmmm, ¿Dónde? —preguntó mirando algo bajo evitando la mirada del español, aquel era un día especial y le "molestaba" o "inquietaba" mirarlo en demasía.

—A donde tú quieras…—le aseguró con una suave sonrisa el hispano.

—¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar? —preguntó Romano no muy romántico que digamos.

A España le apareció una pequeña gota en la frente junto a una sonrisa algo nerviosa. —Sé razonable…

—Mmm razonable…—se puso una mano en el mentón pensando.

Pensando y pensando mientras al español sentía que su billetera moriría irremediablemente, que masacre dios mío ¡Que tortura!, sin embargo amaba al italiano. Por esta razón es porque a veces el español queda en banca rota, pero no era algo que debía de enterarse el mundo.

En otros lugares, en aquel receso…

—¡Alemania! ¡Ti amoooo~! —decía el italiano dando un suave abrazo al alemán, éste le asiente con una suave sonrisa.

—Tengo algo para ti… Italia…—dijo señalando a la ventana que tenían cercano a ellos.

El nombrado fue a ver hacia la ventana y miró a todos lados cuando ve para abajo un camión lleno de pasta preparada y gourmet, totalmente lleno, aquello era lo más romántico que había vivido el italiano a decir verdad, estaba literalmente entrando en el éxtasis de la felicidad, los otros intentos de Alemania eran un tanto raros y muchas veces frustrado por las otras naciones o por él mismo al avergonzarse.

—¡Alemania! ¡Es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí! —decía volviendo a abrazar con ternura al alemán mientras lagrimas de pura felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

El alemán sólo sonrió abrazando a su amante, le alegraba que aquella persona estuviera feliz, aquella sonrisa, calida y hermosa, desde hace muchos años atrás que lo ha inquietado y enamorado y, en ese momento no era una excepción.

Los que parecían tener el problema de su vida eran China y Rusia en el cual el último intentaba de una u otra manera que el chino aceptara ir a su casa, o dejarlo ir a él a la suya, o al menos aceptarle un abrazo, un pequeño beso. ¡Yao era tan malo! ¡Tan, pero tan malo a veces!, pensaba en su mente el ruso como si él fuera una pobre e indefensa paloma enorme y** muy** desarrollada.

—Quería salir contigo…China… ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Por qué eres tan malo? —le decía Rusia al asiático poniendo una cara sumamente triste.

—¿Malo yo, aru? ¿No te acuerdas la otra vez? —decía el chico acercándose al ruso desafiante.

—No te hago tomar jamás vodka de nuevo, pero por favor no te enojes Yao…no fue mi intención…—decía el ruso mientras ponía una cara bastante tierna e incluso arrepentida.

Su pareja suspiró al verla, no le ganaba esa cara del todo porque conocía hace mucho a aquel gran país, no siempre aquella sonrisa significaba que todo estaría bien o incluso esos ojos arrepentidos podrían tener una que otra indirecta o peligro. Es más, estar de amante con Rusia era un total peligro. ¿A quién se le ocurre ser amante de ese ruso? ¿A quién dios mío? ¡Sólo a Yao!, pero…tal vez sólo él sabía realmente "domesticar" a aquel sujeto.

Todos volvieron a le reunión después del receso y hablaron sobre los temas que debían, buscar soluciones, no llegar a casi nada como siempre mientras que uno u otro desorden se formaba en la sala, las interrupciones de Estados Unidos a todo tema que no le interesara o las fuertes criticas de Inglaterra cuando el nombrado hablaba, también el desorden que causaba Francis que estaba a mil por aquel día, emocionadísimo hasta decir basta mientras baba le caía de la boca. No aguantaba la tortuosa espera.

No quería ver la cara de idiota allí de todos, quería besar a Canadá ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, pensaba teniéndolo al lado de su silla. Los más callados ese día eran las naciones que no tenían una pareja en aquellos momentos, pero lo sabían, llegarían a tener. Un ejemplo claro era Turquía que le "molestaba" sólo un poco cierta pareja que había en la sala.

Gran parte de los presentes se dejaron dominar después de un rato cuando los temas ya fueron expuestos y su "ego" como país parecía decaer y comenzaban a decir que no sólo el jueves era un día grandioso y especial sino a veces, algunos afirmaban que era TODA la semana, imposible quizá, posible también, nadie lo sabía, tal vez sólo lo decían por parecer más activos que los demás o porque era cierto y a su vez preocupante.

—Nosotros con Liet…no sólo es los jueves, es como que muchos días más…—reía suavemente con una manga larga en su traje, una risilla contagiosa y a la vez pequeña. —Y me compre algo muy **** para los dos Liet…—decía con una sonrisa lasciva en la boca.

En eso Lituania estaba dándose contra le mesa, no sabía ni como ni cuando aquellos temas eran de interés colectivo. Aunque si recordaba el suceso de Hungría…desde aquel día aquello era más o menos así.

—Dile eso a Grecia…—suspiró el asiático en cuando a su parejita.

Heracles no tomó la indirecta ya que estaba siguiendo una mosca con la mirada. A lo que se refería el asiático era obviamente que no sólo los jueves vivian sus días apasionados con aquel activo griego.

Y hasta allí, el tema iba bien… incluso normal para la sorpresa de muchos. Pero después, cuando iban quedando pocos minutos todos se empezó a descontrolar de una extraña manera.

—¿Alguien tiene condones de mi talla? —gritaba el Prusiano.

Todos guardaron silencio ante la "talla" del prusiano, no, nadie tenía esa maldita talla.

A Austria le dio un leve tic ante aquello. Nunca el prusiano traía condones, siempre pidiendo y pidiendo. Él claro, los tenía a mano y bien mantenidos, veía la fecha de vencimiento y todo lo que esto implicaba. Él si era alguien con principios.

—¡Mierda! También se me olvidaron…¿Y para mí?—decía el danés rascándose la cabeza.

A noruega le dieron ganas de golpear a Dinamarca, pero…se contuvo. Milagrosamente, en realidad…no, no se contuvo, le iba a golpear pero eso ya sería en la casa, le fastidiaba que el danés fuera tan jodidamente molesto y aquel día no estaba su lindo hermanito Is en la casa ya que todos los jueves se va a quedar con alguien más ya que un día en casa nórdica vio algo que le dejo trauma seguramente de por vida.

—Yo tengo ya los míos…—reía Alfred animado.

Arthur alzó una ceja ante lo que había dicho su pareja, el estadounidense nunca se preocupaba de esas cosas, Arthur pensó por unos momentos si los había traído de un color en especial, una vez le dieron miedo unos condones grabados con una bandera que se puso en "aquella" parte, o sea, ver la bandera de Estados Unidos en un condón era algo que traumaría a muchas personas, incluyendo al británico que era su amante. ¡Es más! ¡Soñó con condones gigante que lo perseguían una noche para matarlo e incluso tenían cara de Alfred y lentes! ¡Fue un trauma!, desde ese entonces que no usaban con diseño o con sabor.

—¿Para qué? ¡Aquí todos somos sanos! ¡El amour se vive sin fronteras! —decía el Francés rebosante de alegría ya sin camisa. Todos estaban esperando los últimos minutos de la reunión, solo les quedaban 16 minutos adentro de esa empresarial mesa para ir a sus casas.

—Pe-Pero Francia…—decía ordenando un poco sus papeles el invisible y muy poco notable Canadá—Los condones son seguros…y por lo tanto, hacen de nuestro amour algo seguro.

Francia miró al canadiense decir aquello bajito, no muchas personas habían tomado en cuenta su opinión pero Francis sí lo había hecho. Le entró una ternura indescriptible al ver como su amante decía aquello, cada palabras que salía de su boca era un deleite para sus oídos.

—¡Claro! ¡Por ti me pongo lo que sea mon amour! —créanme damas y caballeros, cuando Francis dijo "por ti me pongo lo que sea", no quieren saber a que se puede estar refiriendo además de condones.

—"Un sexo seguro es un sexo feliz" —dijo Grecia algo lento y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kiku miró inquisidoramente a Heracles y éste a él, prolongaron durante mucho tiempo sus miradas, luego Kiku la aparto. Era obvio que quería decirle ante aquella mirada, el griego casi nunca se preocupaba del "sexo seguro". Nunca, jamás de los jamases, si fuera de otra forma no sería él mismo sino otro Grecia. En cambio Japón era alguien más conservador, no le gustaba hablar mucho de esas cosas pero le encantaba mirarlas.

Es más, en esos momentos examina meticulosamente cada movimiento de las parejas. El _yaoi_ era algo realmente hermoso.

En el lugar donde se ubicaban los nórdicos el ambiente también estaba algo animado.

—Te deseo suerte…, espero que sea una niña…—dijo Noruega al sueco quien trataba de ignorar todo acerca de ese día y respecto a Dinamarca.

—Eso t'ataremos hoy, e'tamos en p'oceso de ello…—decía el sueco calmado.

Era claro, estaba refiriéndose a la hija que quería tener con su "esposa". Fin sólo rió suavemente mientras sudor frío le caía por la frente con un poco de miedo, aún estando aquel tiempo ya como parejas e incluso amando a aquel sueco como no podrían darse una idea el finlandés tenía un cierto miedo hacia él aún, pero claro, ahora mucho más amor que otra cosa, sin embargo todavía no sabía que pensar respecto a la "hija" que quería tener Su.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de condones por favor?—rodó los ojos el inglés tratando de ignorar aquella discusión que se había formado.

Sí, el inglés proponía orden, aunque la jornada laboral se estaba acabando y todos sabían que significaba eso, todos allí en esa sala incluso Reino Unido, Francia más que nada, hasta Alemania secretamente amaban ese hermoso día de la semana.

Y todo porque ese día…

—Pero Inglaterra no fuiste tú el que planteo este día para "esto" da~ —decía el ruso con una sonrisa.

El inglés tosió un poco llevándose la mano en puño hasta la boca, luego, con suavidad y serenidad abrió los ojos carraspeando la garganta. —Pero no para poner el tema aquí, ¿Dónde queda la privacidad?

—La privacidad se acabo hace mucho, ya lo superamos…—decía España con un gesto de resignación en su mirada.

—Sí, desde aquel oscuro día en que Hungría… puso **_todo_** en Internet. —decía el ruso también apoyando al español.

Todos recordaban ese vil día en que Hungría reunió todo el material que tenía sobre cada pareja y lo difundió por la web, allí fue cuando su "privacidad" se fue literalmente a la mierda, o mejor dicho, a todo el Internet.

El británico suspiró. Miró el reloj, ya sólo quedaban 4 minutos para salir de allí.

Todo esto se debía a nuestro queridísimo Inglaterra y sus extrañas investigaciones sobre el sexo.

Sí, fue todo por él….

_Ya que gracias a un reciente estudio de la London School of Economics and Political Science (Reino Unido) ¡**El jueves es el mejor día para tener relaciones sexuales!** Y esto se debe a que este día de la semana el cuerpo produce **hormonas sexuales de manera más activa**. La líbido alcanza su pico superior en las primeras horas de la mañana del jueves, cuando los niveles de testosterona masculinos alcanzan su máximo. _

Arthur se lo contó a Alfred, éste quiso saber que tan cierto era eso y lo intentaron aquel día en la noche y fue bastante caliente y apasionado, no saben como, hasta lo repitieron. Luego de aquello se encargaron de difundir aquella información, no sobre lo que hicieron esa noche claro sino que aquel día era bueno para hacer "esas cositas"

Cuando el reloj dio paso el último minuto el inglés sintió como era jalado y luego, en su boca un apasionado beso comenzaba a surgir. Sí, aquel día empezaba justo en ese momento. Inglaterra también beso a su amante correspondiéndole y atrayéndolo hacia él, ellos precisamente no tenían un buen panorama para aquel día pero sabrían como hacerlo "apasionado" e "inolvidable". Siempre lo sabían.

España fue jalando a Romano para llegar al elegante y romántico restaurante al que irían, su amante frunció el seño nada más mientras tomaba la mano del español y la unía en una calida fricción entre sus dedos diciéndole que no era necesario apurarse tanto, pero con aquel alegre, a veces muy tonto e ingenuo España era algo difícil de lograr.

Italia se tiro desde el cuarto piso saltando por la ventana hacia el camión de pasta, Alemania corrió a ver si le había pasado algo ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre tirarse de un cuarto piso?

Algunos se retiraron el silencio como por ejemplo Suecia y Finlandia, también Grecia se fue silencioso y lento llevándose al japonés en brazos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Japón le dijo que no era necesario, pero como siempre su pareja insistió y termino por ceder. Dinamarca y Noruega desaparecieron más silenciosos que todos los demás juntos… para ellos fue indeterminable su ubicación, habían desaparecido y nadie sabía porque, sólo de una cosa estaban seguras la naciones y era que NO temían por la vida del noruego sino al contrario, por la de su amante, el pobre y molesto danés, Dinamarca. Pobre Dinamarca, pobre pobre Dinamarca, es más,** repito**… pobre Dinamarca. Enserio, no le tengan pena a Noruega por soportarlo…

Francia y Canadá se fueron entre suaves carisias y de la mano mientras el francés le susurraba usando la perfección del idioma que hablaba cada palabra de amor que se conocían depositando tenues besos en la mejilla del menor, en el cuello y un pequeño roce de labios. Éste se sonrojo un poco, pero ya no era tanto como en las primeras citas, aferró con más fuerza la mano del francés y le besó en los labios mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa, un gran banquete le esperaba al norteamericano y también una linda y apasionada noche de amor.

El austriaco y el prusiano también se fueron en la misma dirección mientras tomaban diferentes puntos de temas, Prusia le tenía una "sorpresa" según él, Austria lo único que esperaba es que no fuera una serenata de nuevo, fue la vergüenza de su vida aquel día.

A Lituania… Polonia se lo llevo en los brazos, así de raro. Mientras que Rusia y China jamás se fueron de aquel lugar, ¿Qué escenario más sexy y apasionado que hacerlo en una mesa llena de papeles de tipo empresarial?

Todos se retiraron en parejas aquel día. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y los que no tenían parejas se divirtieron de otra manera. Sí, nadie pasaría un frío día en su cama comiendo chocolate o con una película de terror. Ni siquiera USA, que gustaba de aquellas cosas.

En fin, el jueves era un día grandioso para estas naciones, un día en su agenda que esperaban con ansias.

_Todos, absolutamente todos tuvieron e hicieron cosas muy malas y a la vez lindas esa noche con sus respectivos amantes. Y también todos…**amaban** los jueves. _

**_Vivan los jueves, enserio, insisto…¡vivan los jueves!_**

* * *

><p>Posibles traumas son responsabilidad de Arthur Kirkland, él fue el que dijo aquello sobre los "jueves" ¿Por qué le hacen caso? ¡Porque es Arthur! el sabe de sex.<p>

Sin más espero que les haya gustado. Hungría compartirá con ustedes su maravilloso material ;D (?)

Por eso, cada vez que sea jueves sonrían con una malvada sonrisa fujoshi pensando en que estas naciones están haciendo de todo **menos** durmiendo**.**


End file.
